


A Wish

by bestpillowtalkever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hooking up, Light Smut, Oblivious Jughead Jones, School Dance, TWO IDIOTS, issues resolved with communication, season 1 AU, supportive FP, supportive veronica, winter formal, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestpillowtalkever/pseuds/bestpillowtalkever
Summary: She could feel her cheeks burn under his gaze, resisting the urge to cover herself with her arms. Her insecurities dissipated, however, as she saw the way he was looking at her. Like he wanted to devour her.With a surge of confidence, she went back to kissing him and bucking her hips up to meet his. He became more bold with his hands, wandering up her waist to her chest. His fingertips grazed the tops of her breasts and she pushed herself into his hands.He got the idea and began palming her over her bra. She heard him make a low groan as he started kissing down her neck and collarbone.Then, the front door slammed.OR: Betty wants to be more than friends with benefits.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 38
Kudos: 230
Collections: 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Home for the HoliDale





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, friends! Just wrote this last minute little one-shot with winter vibes. Enjoy!

**Juggie 👑:** Hey, Betts. My dad just left for the night if you’d like to come over.

**Betty:** Sure! I’ll be there in a few :)

This had become a pretty typical occurrence for the two of them. It had started a few months earlier, when he’d unexpectedly kissed her after climbing in her bedroom window. Throughout the course of their investigation of Jason Blossom’s murder, they’d grown much closer and added a more…  _ physical  _ aspect to their relationship. 

Not that it was an actual  _ relationship,  _ per se. They investigated. They worked on the Blue and Gold. They hung out with Archie and Veronica. They made out. But, they didn’t go on dates. And they  _ definitely  _ didn’t talk about any feelings they may or may not have had for each other. They were just friends who kissed sometimes.

This was fine with Betty. Definitely fine.  _ Totally fine.  _ She knew Jughead well enough to know that his feelings were a complicated affair. She also knew that she wasn’t exactly his  _ type _ . She wasn’t edgy. She didn’t get all of his indie film references. She was bland and wholesome and pretty forgettable. 

So, she figured she’d enjoy it while it lasted. Something was better than nothing, right? 

She hadn’t realized how much she cared for Jughead until they started becoming more intimate. They’d always been friends, but they used to have Archie as a buffer between them. She hadn’t noticed how much they had in common until she’d spent more time alone with him. Working on their investigation together had turned her feelings of friendship into a full blown crush.

She’d been so  _ elated  _ when he finally kissed her. Soon, kissing just became a regular thing that they did. But, she was somewhat disappointed when he never actually asked her out on a date. He never verbalized any feelings of affection. He never tried to define their relationship in any way. 

She wasn’t stupid. She’d seen  _ He’s Just Not That Into You.  _ She wasn’t one of those girls who deluded herself into thinking a boy liked her when he was clearly just interested in hooking up. If he wanted to actually go out with her, he would have asked her out. But, he didn’t. So, that was that.

She parked beside his trailer and pulled her coat tight around her as she walked up to knock on his door. He swung it open before she even reached it, ushering her into the warmth of his living room. He had a space heater running, which felt divine. She peeled off her outer layers, until she was dressed in just a thin red sweater tucked into a short, black skirt with dark tights.

“Hey,” he greeted, kissing her forehead. 

“Hey! Have you eaten yet? I have some leftovers,” she said, placing a bag on the table. 

He immediately dove in. “Lasagna and garlic bread? I think I have some room after my hearty ramen dinner,” he joked. 

She hated that he lived in this little trailer. She hated that no one made him dinner or cared if he was coming or going. 

As he ate at the kitchen table, they talked about his newest theory that Sheriff Keller was working for the Blossoms. She didn’t think it was likely, but she entertained the idea anyway. Anything was possible in Riverdale.

As he went off on a tangent about the integrity (or lack thereof) of certain law enforcement officials, her thoughts drifted to how cute he was when he was on a tirade. He was so passionate and intense and it just  _ did  _ something for her. 

So, at the conclusion of his rant, she couldn’t help herself when she went over to his chair and straddled his lap, grabbing his face to kiss him. He quickly moved his hands to her thighs. He ran them a little under her skirt, then squeezed as he rocked his hips into hers. 

“Do shady police officers really do it for you, Betts?” He teased.

“No,  _ you  _ really do it for me,” she responded before leaning in to continue kissing him. 

After lazily making out for a while, his lips began to drift down her neck and behind her ear. He latched onto her earlobe, teasing it with his tongue and  _ why  _ did that feel so good? 

She ground her hips down into his lap, seeking some friction. His tongue worked down her neck and whatever he was doing felt so good, she couldn’t contain her moan of approval. His hands moved further up her thighs, pushing her down harder.

She was breathing heavily and felt her skin burn with heat. This was the most intense their making out had ever gotten and it just made her want  _ more. _

__ Apparently Jughead felt the same way, because he pulled back and asked with a rough voice, “Do you wanna go to the bedroom?” By  _ the  _ bedroom he meant his dad’s bedroom, as there was only one and Jughead slept on the couch. 

She just nodded silently and got up off his lap. He stood up, grabbed her hand, and led her to the bedroom.

She wasn’t sure how far they’d go, but she knew they were entering new territory. She also knew it was probably a terrible idea. She already liked him more than she should, given the nature of their arrangement. Whatever they were about to do would only make it worse. 

But, it turned out, she had absolutely no self control. 

He laid down on the bed and she climbed on top of him. They started kissing again, assuming a similar position as before, with her grinding on him as they made out. His hands slid all the way up her skirt, squeezing her ass in a way that had her making breathy moans. 

He pulled away for a moment to ask, “Is this okay?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” she replied emphatically, pulling him back in.

She ran her hands under his t-shirt, feeling his warm body under her. He sat up a little, allowing her to pull the shirt over his head. 

It certainly wasn’t the first time she’d seen him shirtless, but it was the first time he’d been shirtless in  _ this  _ context. She was overwhelmed by the amount of skin she had access to. She worked her mouth and tongue down his neck and chest, kissing everywhere she could reach. 

Suddenly, he pushed her off of him and pulled her sweater out of her skirt. 

“Can I? Please?” He asked breathlessly, ever the gentleman. 

She was seized by a moment of panic. Would he like what he saw? She wished she was thinner. She wished she had bigger boobs. She wished she was confident and sexy and anyone but herself. 

She certainly wished she had gone with a fancier bra than the plain pink cotton one she was currently wearing. 

“Sure,” she heard herself responding. What did it matter, anyway? They were just hooking up. He didn’t like her like  _ that. _ He didn’t care what she looked like.

He pulled her sweater over her head and she quickly went back to kissing him. Before he could get a good look at her. Before she could see his reaction. 

She felt his hands wandering up her back and down her sides. Suddenly, he grabbed her waist and flipped her over, so that he was now on top. He pulled back, hovering above her, and his eyes looked her over. 

She could feel her cheeks burn under his gaze, resisting the urge to cover herself with her arms. Her insecurities dissipated, however, as she saw the way he was looking at her. Like he wanted to  _ devour  _ her. 

With a surge of confidence, she went back to kissing him and bucking her hips up to meet his. He became more bold with his hands, wandering up her waist to her chest. His fingertips grazed the tops of her breasts and she pushed herself into his hands. 

He got the idea and began palming her over her bra. She heard him make a low groan as he started kissing down her neck and collarbone.

Then, the front door slammed.

“Shit!” Jughead hissed as they both frantically put their shirts on and clambered out of the room. 

“Hey, Jug,” his dad greeted as he entered the kitchen. “And  _ Betty,”  _ he added as his eyes lit up with surprise.

“Hey, dad. What are you doing home?” He asked, failing to sound very casual. 

“There was a grease fire at the Wyrm and the fire department evacuated us for the night. What are you two up to?” He asked, seeming to know very well what they’d been up to. 

“Oh, Betty was just here because we were…” 

He didn’t seem to have an explanation at the ready, so she jumped in with the first thing she could think of.

“Working on plans for the Winter Formal! We just ran to the store for decorations. They’re in my car.”

She did have the decorations in her car, as she and Ethel had gone shopping for them earlier that day. She figured it was a good excuse since she had some supporting evidence. 

“And back in the bedroom, you guys were…” FP looked at them expectantly.

“Just working out logistics and figuring out how we want to set up the gym,” Betty supplied.

“Uh huh,” he responded, still smiling and not looking very convinced. “And Jughead, you’re planning this dance, because…” 

“Because Betty asked me to help her,” he quickly replied. 

“I see. And I assume you’ll be attending this dance that you’ve been helping to plan?”

Jughead looked stunned. Betty knew he’d never been to a dance before in his life. It was probably the last thing he’d ever want to do. By the look on his dad’s face, he knew it too. But, apparently he was committed to selling this cover story, because he answered, “Uhh, yes. Yep, I  _ will  _ be attending the dance.”

“With Betty?” His dad asked with a big smile. 

Jughead looked at her with wide eyes. “Y-yes, yes,” he said, nodding. “Yes, I’m going with Betty.” 

“Well, isn’t that great news!” He said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Look at you, taking girls to dances. When is it?” His father looked positively elated.

“Next Friday,” Betty answered, assuming Jughead probably had no idea that there even was a dance until this conversation. 

“Next Friday? Well, isn’t that great. I’ll let you borrow the truck to pick her up, how does that sound?”

“Perfect,” he responded evenly. 

“Well, that’s just great,” he repeated, shaking his head and smiling. Jughead looked like he wanted to melt into the floor.

“Okay, well, I’d better be going,” Betty said, pulling on her coat.The whole thing had been incredibly awkward and she was more than ready to escape. “It was nice to see you, Mr. Jones.”

“Please, call me FP,” he told her, pulling her in for a hug. 

“Okay, that’s enough, dad,” said Jughead, clearly embarrassed. 

“Come around any time, Betty!” FP called after her as Jughead ushered her out the door. 

“God, I am  _ so  _ sorry about that.” He immediately began apologizing as he walked her to her car. 

“It’s okay! Really,” she replied. Was it humiliating to have the father of the boy she was hooking up with basically force him to ask her out against his will? Yes. Yes, it was. But, it’s not like it was his fault. “We don’t have to go, you know. You can just go to the movies or something and I’ll tell your dad that you came if he asks.”

“What? No. I can survive one Winter Formal, Betty.” 

“Really?” She asked. She loved the idea of going to formal with him. She just wished it had been his idea to ask her.

“I mean, yeah. If you want to go with me then obviously I’ll take you,” he said as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Okay, yeah! Thank you, Juggie.” She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before getting into her car.

She drove away feeling confused, as usual these days. She was so happy to be going to this dance with Jughead. She’d never been to a dance with a date before, usually opting to go with friends like Kevin and/or Veronica. But, as excited as she was, she just wished it was under different circumstances. She wished he actually liked her. She wished it had been his idea to ask her. She just wished things were different. 

############

“Elizabeth! Your date is here!” Her mom called up the stairs. 

She ran down, not wanting to leave Jughead alone with her. He was waiting for her in the foyer, looking absolutely dreamy in a dark, fitted suit. 

“Hi,” she said, feeling nervous and oddly shy.

“Hi,” he softly replied as he looked her over. 

She was wearing a green, satin knee-length dress with cutouts on the sides. It was a little cute and flirty and she was hoping it would inspire him to maybe realize that he wanted to date her for real. 

He looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by her mother asking them to pose for some pictures. 

They complied and she hoped it wasn’t too torturous for him. Once again, she felt bad that he was unwillingly roped into this. 

They were finally able to escape her mother and left for the dance. Jughead opened her door and helped her into the truck, which got her heart beating almost as fast as it was when she had been in bed with him the previous weekend. 

“You look really nice,” he told her after they started driving. Nice wasn’t quite the same as  _ beautiful,  _ but she was pretty sure it was the first time he’d complimented her appearance, so she’d take it. 

“You do too, Juggie,” she told him. “That suit looks really nice on you.”

“Thanks. My dad bought it for me. It seems that he thought I’d never get a girl to go out with me, so he’s been weirdly supportive of this endeavor.” 

They both laughed. “Well, I’m glad we’re making your dad happy.”

He took his hand off the steering wheel to hold hers on top of the center console. She tried to hold back her smile. It wasn’t the first time he’d held her hand, but it also wasn’t something that happened very frequently.

In that moment, everything felt so right. She was a girl, all done up, in a fancy dress, going to a dance with a boy who made her heart race.

He escorted her into the gym that she had spent the whole morning decorating. 

“Wow. It looks great in here, Betty,” he told her. “I feel like I’ve just walked into a stereotypical teen movie.”

She was about to thank him, but was interrupted by the arrival of Veronica.

“Oh em geeee! Betty, you look gorgeous!” She said, kissing her on both cheeks. “That dress looks absolutely stunning on you. And I can’t believe you got this boy into a shirt and tie!” She said, turning to Jughead.

“Oh, I can’t take credit for that. It was all his dad,” Betty explained. 

“Uh huh,” she said, sounding unconvinced and looking between the two of them. Betty had never told her that they were hooking up, knowing that she would feel the need to get involved and possibly scare Jughead off with words like “commitment” and “boyfriend”.

“Well, let’s go find a table!” Betty suggested, trying to change the subject.

“And the food. I was told there would be food,” Jughead added.

Betty laughed. “Yes, let’s feed you,” she said, leading him towards the buffet. 

They found Archie, who had been setting up his equipment to play a few songs during the dance. He and Jughead settled in at a table to eat as Kevin dragged Betty and Veronica onto the dance floor.

“I can’t believe you got Jughead to come to this!” He yelled over the music.

She shrugged, but didn’t respond.  _ It’s not like that _ , she wanted to tell him, but didn’t feel like this was the appropriate time to unpack all of those thoughts and feelings. 

They got all hot and sweaty dancing and jumping on the dance floor. At some point Archie came up behind Veronica, spinning her around and pulling her away to dance with him. Betty looked over and saw Jughead heading in her direction. 

She met him on the edge of the dance floor. “Do you want to get some air with me?” She asked, trying to give him an out, because she knew he’d probably rather die than join them in dancing.

“Sure,” he said, “Lead the way.”

He followed her as she exited the gym through the side doors, heading down the hall and leading him into the Blue and Gold office. 

“I figured you’d want a break from the crowd,” she said, by way of explanation. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just want me all to yourself?” He asked, backing her up against a desk with his hands on her waist. She could feel his fingertips brush her skin through the cutouts on her dress. 

“That actually  _ wasn’t  _ what I was thinking, but now it doesn’t seem like such a bad idea,” she told him against his lips moments before he started kissing her. 

He lifted her up onto the desk, so she was seated in front of him. His hands found her legs under her dress, which felt all the more intimate without any pants or tights between them. 

She slid her hands into his hair, knocking off his beanie. He didn’t seem to notice or care as he worked his way down her neck. 

“Don’t leave a mark,” she breathlessly reminded him.

“And invite the wrath of Alice Cooper? I wouldn’t dare,” he said in her ear.

As his hands moved up her legs, she could feel his fingertips against her lacy black panties that she had purchased for the occasion. She tried to roll her hips towards him, so he’d get the idea that she wanted him to move in the direction he was heading. 

“What do you want, Betty?” He asked teasingly. 

_ That little shit. _

“I think you  _ know _ what I want,” she replied.

His fingers were lightly tracing the outline of her panties, tantalizingly close to where she wanted him.

“I need you to tell me, Betty,” he said lowly in her ear.

“ _ Touch me, _ ” she whined. “ _ Please _ .”

She could feel him smile against her neck as he finally slid his fingers down the front of her. She moaned with relief, letting a breathless  _ yes  _ escape. 

He brought his lips back to her ear and whispered in a sinful voice, “I don’t actually know what I’m doing.”

She looked at him and they both immediately started giggling. 

“Sorry to ruin the moment, I just didn’t want any unrealistic expectations here,” he said with a blush. 

It was very  _ him,  _ vacillating between confidence and self-doubt. 

“It’s okay,” she reassured him. “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

He resumed kissing her and slid his fingers back into her panties, gently moving against her most sensitive spot. 

“Mm you’re  _ so wet, _ ” he moaned into her mouth. 

She was immediately frozen with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it, it just-“ she started explaining before he cut her off. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ apologize. It is  _ so hot. _ ” He said, looking her in the eye.

“Okay,” she said quietly as he resumed his movement.

It felt so  _ different  _ having someone else touch her. She gave him some directions, telling him to go faster or slower or softer or a little higher. He was receptive to her feedback, and would always ask, “Is that better?” Or “Does that feel good?” And she kept reassuring him that yes, indeed, it felt amazing. 

At some point she could tell she was almost there. “ _ Oh, Juggie, please keep doing that right there. Please don’t stop. Please keep going, _ ” she quietly begged in his ear. 

“It’s okay, baby,” he responded.  _ Baby.  _ The word alone was almost enough to send her over the edge. “I’m not going to stop. Just  _ let go,”  _ he told her. 

And then, she did. She was surprised at the involuntary sound that came from her. She was usually much quieter when she came alone in her bed at night. But, this was so much more  _ intense.  _

She felt all of the energy drain from her body as she let herself melt into him. Her head rested on his shoulder as he gently stroked her back. She felt warm and safe in his arms. She could pretend for a moment that she was his in every sense of the word. 

She was pulled from her reverie, when he gently asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she responded groggily, lifting her head to look at him. “Thank you, Juggie.” She kissed him softly. 

“Thank  _ you _ , Betty,” he said, brushing her hair out of her face. “That was amazing.”

She blushed and suddenly realized that he may be expecting something in return. “Oh! Do you want me to…?” She asked, gesturing to his pants. 

He laughed under his breath. “Another time,” he told her. “Let’s get you back to your dance before Veronica sends out a search team.”

As they entered the gym, they were immediately ambushed by Veronica.

“Where have you  _ been _ ?” She asked, looking between the two of them. “You missed Archie’s set!”

“Oh my  _ gosh, _ I lost track of the time! I can’t believe I missed it!” Betty said, feeling guilty.

“It’s okay, I doubt Archie noticed. Just pretend you saw him and tell him he was great,” she waved her hand as if it wasn’t a big deal. “But, please tell me what  _ you two  _ were up to,” she said with insinuation in her voice.

“Oh, you know. Just in the Blue and Gold office,” she answered vaguely. 

“Doing  _ what  _ in the Blue and Gold office?” She demanded

“Hey, do you want to dance?” Jughead turned and asked Betty. 

“Yes, of course,” she responded. “Excuse us, Veronica.”

“Oh, I’ll be talking to you later, Miss Cooper!” She called after her as they walked away. 

“Sorry about that,” she said as he led her to the dance floor.

“You don’t need to apologize for Veronica being Veronica,” he told her. 

A slow song had started playing as they walked up. She wasn’t sure if it would make Jughead anxious or relieved. She figured it was probably easier for him, since he just needed to sway and not really  _ dance  _ dance. But, would he be freaked out by the  _ implication  _ of it?

He pulled her in and put his hands on the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and didn’t see a trace of uncertainty in his face. 

_ What am I to you?  _ She wondered.  _ Do you have feelings for me? Can we please be more than this?  _

__ “Thank you. For tonight, I mean,” she said as they danced. “I know this was… out of your comfort zone. So, I appreciate that you did this for me.”

“It’s really not a big deal, Betty. I mean, as antisocial as I tend to be, I am capable of participating in things like a normal human being.”

“I know that you’re  _ capable _ of it. But, I also know you’d rather be anywhere else than at this dance. So, I’m just trying to say that I’m grateful that you came,” she told him honestly. 

“This isn’t  _ torture _ for me, you know. I don’t mind being here with you,” he said in her ear.

“Yeah?” She asked, feeling hopeful.

“Of course,” he said simply.

As the song came to an end, he asked, “Would you like a drink?”

“I would love one,” she answered. She was pretty parched from both the dancing and the kissing.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute,” he told her as he headed off towards the refreshments. 

She’d only taken a few steps towards their table before she was ambushed by Veronica.

“Explain yourself. Now,” she demanded. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, feigning ignorance.

“You know very well what I mean,  _ Elizabeth, _ ” she said. “What the  _ hell  _ is going on between you and Jughead? He brings you to this dance, which is a miracle in itself, and then you two sneak off to go  _ make out  _ somewhere? What is happening? Spill. Now.” She crossed her arms and looked at her expectantly.

“Okay, first of all, please quiet down before the entire school hears you. Second of all, yes. Okay, yes, we’re hooking up-“

“Yes!” She interrupted triumphantly. 

“But! You can  _ not  _ say anything to anyone. We’re not like  _ dating  _ or anything-“

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking confused. 

“I mean, we’re just hooking up. Like a friends with benefits sort of thing,” she explained.

“I’m sorry, what?  _ You _ and  _ Jughead _ are doing a ‘friend with benefits sort of thing’? Why don’t you want to date him?”

“I  _ do _ ! You actually have no idea. But, he doesn’t like me like that,” she said as quietly as she could while still being heard over the music.

“ _ What? _ ” Veronica asked, still looking baffled over what was a pretty simple situation. 

“He doesn’t like me like that! I mean, he obviously likes me enough to hook up with me. But, he doesn’t  _ like  _ me like me,” having to explain this in painstaking detail was pretty humiliating. Obviously this predicament was foreign to Veronica, who had no shortage of boys asking her out. 

“Obviously he  _ likes  _ you likes you, Betty.”

“No, he definitely doesn’t.”

“No, he definitely does.”

“He doesn’t  _ like  _ me, Veronica! Okay? We’ve been hooking up for  _ months.  _ If he liked me, he would have asked me out by now. Or, asked me to be his girlfriend. Or, verbally expressed any kind of romantic feelings for me. But, he hasn’t. Because he just doesn’t like me like that. I wish he did, but he doesn’t, okay? So, can we please drop it?” She took a deep breath and waited for her to respond. She didn’t. She was just staring over Betty’s shoulder at- 

_ Shit.  _

__ It was him. And he had clearly just heard every word of her rant and possibly even some of the preceding conversation. 

“Can you please take me home?” She asked him, willing herself not to cry.

“Yeah,” he said, leaving their drinks on the table and grabbing her hand to lead her out to the parking lot. 

He didn’t say anything. She felt stunned. And humiliated. The night had been going so well and now it was just… kind of horrifying. 

He opened her door for her before getting in and starting the car. They sat in silence for a moment as she tried to pull herself together. 

“You think I don’t like you?” He asked, sounding terribly sad.

“No, I mean obviously we’re friends, I know that you like me.” She said quietly.

“But, you think I don’t like you as anything more than a friend? That I’m just, what?  _ Using  _ you?” He almost sounded annoyed, which honestly pissed Betty off a bit.

“Well, what do you expect me to think, Jughead? You’ve never asked me to go out with you. You only ever text me to come over your house to make out. You’ve never  _ told  _ me that you liked me or really anything that would imply that we’re in any kind of relationship. I’m not  _ stupid _ . I can take a hint.”

“Betty… this whole time, you thought…” he seemed to be at a loss for words. He turned so that he was facing her and reached out to hold her hand. “Betty, I feel like  _ such  _ an idiot, you have no idea.”

She gave a watery chuckle. 

“I can’t believe this whole time you thought I was only interested in hooking up with you. I mean, now that you’ve explained it to me I can see how you’d think that. But, I just…” he stopped talking and Betty waited for him to gather his thoughts. “I have no idea what I’m doing. I am so sorry. You’re not stupid. I am so very stupid. Can you please forgive me?”

“Yes, of course. So, are you saying… What are you saying? That you do...  _ like  _ me?” Her heart raced as she waited for his response.

“Betty, I love you.” He said it with such conviction, she had a hard time believing it was really happening. “I am  _ so  _ in love with you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just… It’s just that you are  _ so  _ out of my league, I keep waiting for you to realize that you can do so much better than me. I guess I haven’t really wanted to talk about  _ feelings  _ or anything like that, because I’m just… scared.”

Tears were silently streaming down her face. “I love you so much, Juggie,” she said, running her hand up his cheek. 

“Betty, I’m so sorry I made you think that… that I didn’t have feelings for you. I just… in my mind it’s just so obvious that I’m in love with you, I figured you knew it, too.”

“I didn’t. I didn’t know.” She told him. 

“Well, I do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. And, as you can tell, I am hopelessly oblivious when it comes to the conventions of teenage courting,” he said with a smile. 

She laughed, saying, “Yeah, I guess that’s not surprising.”

“So, Betty Cooper, will you please be my girlfriend? Will you please go out with me? Can I take you on dates and hold your hand in public and carve our initials into a tree?” 

“Yes, yes. A million times, yes,” she said smiling and leaning in to kiss him. 

He took her home after a brief celebratory make out session in the school parking lot. He walked her to her door and gave her a sweet kiss goodnight, promising to take her out again soon. 

When she got to her room, she slid off her heels and flopped down onto the bed, still in her dress. Smiling at the ceiling, she couldn’t believe that tonight had even really happened. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at the screen.

**Juggie 👑:** Goodnight, beautiful. Thank you for tonight. 

She stared at the screen and a second text came through. 

**Juggie 👑:** Love you. 

She bit her lip and held her phone to her chest, savoring the moment. Then responded-

**Betty:** I love you, too :)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumble with me @bugheadsextape


End file.
